


The Scroll

by RobberBaroness



Series: Crown, Scroll and Beast [2]
Category: Jewish Scripture & Legend, Tarot (Divination Cards)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Introspection, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: Miriam reads the scroll set through her past and future.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ernads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernads/gifts).



Miriam lives her life according to the scroll, for such is the burden of prophecy. She reads of things that have not yet happened- for example, that her poor, long-suffering brother Moses will not be allowed inside the land he has sought throughout his life. She reads of things that have already happened, and which the scroll will not allow her to forget- and by this she thinks of her cruel words against Zipporah, words spoken out of smugness and an assurance in her own holiness, words that might not have been the direct cause of the terrible disease she caught sometime after, but which to her mind was clearly a direct punishment.

Interacting as a human woman, outside her music, was never something Miriam excelled at. Whenever possible now, she prefers to find a quiet place and read.

She must still have some connection to the divine, no matter what her past mistakes, because he always allows her these escapes for contemplation. Figs grow on the trees behind her when she hungers, and water flows from the rocks when she thirsts. (For the food and water she always asks politely, and accepts graciously- this is another lesson she has learned from the scroll which tells her brother’s fate.)

A prophet is not a teacher, and so she does not seek out students. They seek her out from time to time, though, and even bring her presents of sorts. Miriam will not accept these as offerings, but as presents from one friend to another- well, could you really deny her that simple pleasure? The headpiece she wears was not dictated to her brothers by the Lord, but simply sculpted by a potter’s wife who saw it as the crown of a prophet. The crescent moon which sits at her feet reminds her of the world outside, the world to which she must eventually return from her cave.

And so Miriam sheds her grand jewelry and robes at last to walk among her family.

[](http://s182.photobucket.com/user/filmnoirbaby/media/tarot2_zps5vxhqm0m.jpg.html)


End file.
